Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3027589-20160627041636
Spoilers for GoT finale - Spoilers for GoT finale - Spoilers for GoT finale Damn, man.... Cersei is a savage. That entire plan to destroy House Tyrell was beautifully pulled off. Poor Loras and Margey. <33 Tbh, this whole plot point with KL has been one my least favorites, but I was loving Margey more and her dank new hair. xD At least she didn't go down in submission. I still don't care much about Sam and Gilly. So many characters dropping the mic, though. Davos exposing Melisandre and Jon kicking her out on her ass was great. I love Davos as a character and I really think he's a good man. Lol, now watch something terrible happen to him next season. Olenna is like the salty old hag you see in rest homes who sits in a rocking chair all day knitting who has the hottest tea to spill on other old women. I love her. Daenerys was just ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ her way through the whole breakup with Daario. He was such a cheap, thrift shop excuse for a love interest. They had zero chemistry and passion. I don't think she'll love anyone quite as much as she loved Drogo and if so, not in the same way. The part where Dany made Tyrion her Hand was pretty cute. They make a nice little team. Although, I admit, Tyrion has lost a lot of his charm and witty dialogue since being inserted into her storyline. It's kind of sad to see since he used to have the best lines. Arya channeling her inner Hush with the face swapping. xD They definitely armor her character a lot with her miraculous recovery from being stabbed multiple times in the gut that should have killed even the strongest man in Westeros to suddenly teleporting her way back home. I mean, yeah, she's an assassin and she's meant to be deadly and strong, but that's plain god-modding. That kill scene was satisfying as hell, though. Tommen.... Am I supposed to care? SIGN ME TF UP FOR KING JON. But in all honesty, as much as the idea sounds cool, the responsibility of the Iron Throne doesn't sound like something Jon would even want. Just having his home and family back have restored a lot of his inner strength. He doesn't strike me as the kind of man who wants that sort of power. It wouldn't surprise me if he just let someone else take it. Still my favorite male on the show. <33 Sansa smiling throughout the entire King in the North chant and practically waving a Jon's #1 Fan foam finger tho beside him tho, omg. She supports him through the thick and the thin and that makes me so happy. But ughh, Littlefinger. He's definitely going to stir something bad up for them now that Sansa rejected his advances and his "vision." And she certainly knows this from how she was gazing at him while he was creeping in the corner. Jaime was hearing Kill Bill sirens in his head when he saw Cersei on the throne. xD Pretty good season, overall. Way better than the last!! Sansa realizing how much she can take and how to make herself stronger from all the abuse she went through and manifesting it as a strong, grown woman who will accept no bullshit will always be one of the show's finest moments. She's come a long way and Westeros better recognize who they're dealing with.